1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a magnetic lock that can be conveniently and selectively adjusted between two reversed modes, allowing the magnetic lock to be locked or unlocked when electrically connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional magnetic locks include two types, the type that is locked when electrically connected, and the type that is unlocked when electrically connected. It greatly complicates the manufacturer's inventory control and the related management cost to fabricate these two types of magnetic locks.
Taiwan patent publication no. 384904, filed by the present inventor on Apr. 14, 1998, discloses a magnetic lock, which has the electromagnetic valve adjustable between two positions to have the magnetic lock be locked or unlocked when electrically connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,225 issued on Oct. 9, 2001, discloses a magnetic lock entitled “Electrical Lock Device”. According to this design, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, comprises a housing 60, a lever 61, a solenoid device 62, a top cover 63, and a shell 64. The solenoid device 62 is mounted on a mount 621, having a plunger 622 slidably received therein and a block 623 secured to the plunger 622. The mount 621 has bottom screw holes 624. The housing 60 has an elongated slot 65, and two screw holes 66 spaced from the elongated slot 65 at different distances. A adjustment screw 67 and a tie screw 68 are respectively mounted in the elongated slot 65 and one screw hole 66 of the housing 60 and threaded into corresponding screw holes 624 to alternatively secure the mount 621 in the space 601 inside the housing 60 at a position where the solenoid device 62 is disengaged from the lever 61 when the solenoid device 62 is energized and at the other position where the solenoid device 62 is engage with the lever 61 when the solenoid device 62 is energized. When wishing to change the position of the solenoid device 62 (the mount 621), the user must remove the top cover 63 and unfasten the tie screw 68. This solenoid device position adjustment procedure is complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,830 discloses another structure of magnetic lock, entitled “Electric Strike Assembly”. According to this design, the electric strike assembly comprises a housing 70, a keeper 71 pivotally arranged in the housing 70, and a holder 73 slidably arranged in the housing 70, a blocking element 74 slidably arranged in the holder, 73 and configured to selectively prevent a rotation of the keeper 71 and allow the rotation of the keeper 71, an actuator 72 configured to selectively move the blocking element 74, a two-position mode selector 76 operable from outside the housing 70 and configured to selectively move the holder 73 from a first position to a second position and vice versa, and a bottom cover 77 covering the housing 70. The selector 76 has a slotted head 61, an eccentric disc portion 63, and a pin 62. When the holder 73 is in the first position, the blocking member 74 allows the rotation of the keeper 71 when the actuator 72 is energized and prevents the rotation of the keeper 71 when the actuator 72 is not energized, and when the holder 73 is in the second position, the blocking member 74 prevents the rotation of the keeper 71 when the actuator 72 is energized and allows the rotation of the keeper 71 when the actuator 72 is not energized. This design of magnetic lock is complicated. Further, it is inconvenient to operate the selector 76 to further adjust the position of the holder 73.